


Building a Home

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [30]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gingerbread House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Jemma and Fitz build a gingerbread house with Alya
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Comfortember 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Building a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29  
> Prompt: Make/Build/Create Something Beautiful- Fitzsimmons family

The family sat around the table starting to construct their new gingerbread house. Jemma had to remind Fitz that this was a child project for Alya and they were not trying to build an actual house. Still, she was determined to make the house perfect and asked her dad to help with that. 

“Told you, she takes after both of us.” Fitz smiled at her. 

Once the base of the house was made Alya started to decorate it. Jemma would occasionally put some gumdrops on the roof. Fitz sat back watching them decorate the house. Alya was beaming with joy as she squeezed the icing onto the roof. Jemma started laughing at their daughter. Fitz continued to watch until Jemma waved him back over. 

He sprinkled some M&M’s around the house, getting scolded by Alya for messing up her path. They continued until they used up all the materials the kit came with. Fitz started to take a sleeping Alya up to bed.

He turned to Jemma whispering. “What are we going to do with that?” he nodded to the mess of a gingerbread house.

“Keep it obviously, it’s beautiful.” Jemma smiled back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
